Our decision
by avatargirl2000
Summary: After being together for a year and a half, Phineas wants to have a baby. He and Ferb then build a device so he can get pregnant. But how will everyone react when they find out about their secret relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been a cold and dark Saturday evening in Danville. It was the end of January and winter vacation ended a week ago. It's also been a month ago that Phineas Flynn turned 17 years old, and in two months Ferb Fletcher would turn 18 years old. The two boys also shared a secret only two other people knew of. Since almost 2 years ago the two stepbrothers started a relation, and were able to keep it a secret from everyone, even their parents. They only told their best friend Isabella, and their sister Candace. They flinched when they first heard it, but after a while they accepted it and wished that the two boys would always be happy. It was 7pm and the boys went to their room to watch a movie, but Phineas wasn't concentrating on the movie, he was thinking about something… Something he was thinking about for a few months now. He looked at the boy next to him.

"Ferb, I wanna talk to you about something…" he began. Ferb paused the movie and turned to the redhead.

"Sure, what is it Phineas?"

"You know I love little Amana right?"

"Yes, I can see that, you've always been so good with children and babies." He answered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Candace gave birth to her and Jeremy's daughter in August, so she was now 5 months old. Every time Candace visited her old home with her baby girl, Phineas was always first in line to hold his little nice. You could see that he just loved babies and children, and they also loved him. Phineas started to play with his fingers while he began to blush.

"Well, I wanna ask you something… something big that I've been thinking about a lot lately…"

"What is it Phin?"

"Ferb, you know I love you with whole my heart, and that I will do that for ever… and I'm sure that you feel the exact way about me…" Phineas was very nervous, Ferb could see it in his eyes. So the British teenager took his lover's hand and looked deep in his eyes.

"Of course I do! But Phineas, just tell me what you wanna ask me." he said with a smile. Phineas sighed deeply before continuing.

"Ferb… I wanna have a baby… I wanna have a baby with you…"

Ferb just stayed silent, thinking it through. But he was a man of science, he knew they both couldn't get a baby together… You need a boy and a girl to get pregnant.

"Phineas," he began, "we can't have a baby together, we are two boys… You need a boy and a girl to get a baby… And what if it was possible, what would mom and dad say if they found out that we have a relationship?"

"I know you need a boy and a girl to get a baby, I can be oblivious sometimes, but I know my biology…" he said to Ferb, which made the boys giggle. "And I know they would be shocked, or maybe angry first, but I know my mom, she'll understand. Even Candace did…"

"That's true… but it isn't possible for us Phineas. We can adopt a baby or we can find a woman who want to be deliver our baby, but then it still would only be one of our genetics in it… But if you really want one we can do that after we graduated together." Ferb said when he gave him a hug. Somewhere he knew he would feel awful about this coming from his mouth, but when Phineas leaned back to say something again.

"Well… I've been thinking about this, and I did some research, and it's possible… when you were busy building and repairing stuff I was busy to design a devise that makes a sort of pill that I can take every day, and then in a week I will be able to get pregnant… I know this sounds weird, but look at it, it all fits like a puzzle." He explained to his stepbrother while handing over some papers and his sketchbook. Ferb studied these for a moment before he looked back at the boy.

"This could actually work… And I wanna do this with you if you're 100% sure you wanna do this. If we can build it tomorrow we can start on Monday and try to get you pregnant next week, we're graduating from school in a good 5 months so when you give birth I have a job and can take care of you two. But only, and I repeat ONLY when you want this…" he said serious but with a wide smile on his face to Phineas.

"Ferb, seriously… Do you really think I would do all these research if I didn't wanted it, or wasn't ready? I thought you were the smartest one!" Phineas laughed while he said that last sentence.

"Ok, ok, you're right… I would love it too, this would be our little miracle."

"And imagine how many gay couples we could help with this! When this plan is going to work we can help so many people Ferb, that would be so great!"

"Let's just see if it works with us, ok? Then the world." He said with a smile. He knew Phineas always dreamed big, really big, and wanted to help everyone he could. If there were more people like him on this planet, there wouldn't be war. Ferb hugged his lover, he was so happy.

'_Phineas wants a baby from me… our little miracle… I knew this for sure, but now I know more than ever he loves me to the moon and back, even further…' _he thought while he softly played with his brother's red hair.

"I love you so much, Ferb… if this works, I'll be the happiest person in the whole wide world…" he whispered in his ear.

"I know Phin, I know… I love you two…" he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 7 am when Phineas woke up, he opened his eyes and saw that Ferb still had his eyes closed. He slept in his own bed tonight 'cause their mom and dad stayed up late that night. Phineas stood up and walked to Ferb's bed. Gently he moved his blackest and lay down beside him. He hugged him and closed his eyes again, but knowing Ferb he would wake up around 7:30 am. He didn't mind, he just enjoyed lying next to the one he loved most. Suddenly he felt a kiss on his forehead, he looked up and saw Ferb was awake smiling at him.

"Why do you always get up so early when you're in your own bed?" he asked

"Because I miss you next to me." he said and gave a soft kiss on Ferb's cheek. The red head began to blush when a question popped up in his head. "Hey Ferb, can I ask you something?"

"Sure love."

"Are you sure you wanna have a baby… now?" Phineas waited nervously as Ferb sighed deeply.

"Phin, I love babies as much as you do, I've always dreamed to have a baby girl or boy of my own, and I'm so happy that you want to have it with me. Since you've told me that last night that you've been planning on designing a devise to make that dream able… I just can't wait any more."

"I'm so glad to hear that, I really hope this plan is going to work …"

"I think it will, you're the brains behind our plans, and I build it, that's how it's always been."

"True." Phineas replied while he stretched himself. "So, you wanna have some breakfast?" as soon as he said that line phone began to vibrate on his desk. He walked to it and saw it was a message from his sister.

"I've got a message from Candace, she asks is we wanna go out with her tonight to have some dinner… is that ok for you?" he asked towards the British teenager that was lying in bed.

"Sure, why not? I kind of miss her since she moved out two years ago."

"Yeah, me too… I'll text her that it's ok, and get out of bed you, I'm hungry."

'_Wow, and this is BEFORE he's pregnant…'_ Ferb thought when he did what Phineas had told him.

The boys got themselves some breakfast and after they were finished they immediately went back to their room. They've made an elevator in their closet that led up to the attic, what was now their workplace. They've worked on the devise together, but after an hour Phineas took his laptop. Ferb thought that he was doing some more research, but when he noticed that after a hour he still was on his laptop he got curious.

"Phin, what are you actually doing on that laptop of yours?" Phineas looked up from behind the screen to Ferb.

"Euhm… just looking up some stuff…"

"Like what?"

"About pregnancy…" he paused a moment before speaking again, "I know what Candace has been through, but I wanted to search some more about it. did you know that when you're pregnant that your body temperature stays high, you can get nauseous or even have to vomit, feeling tired really fast and even get very bad mood swings?"

"Actually, I knew that already. Once when you were sick a month ago we got that lesson in biology class. We talked about it too and that stuff wasn't in our books. But what are you searching more? It can't be that you only did that for the past hour…"

"Well… I've looked for some baby names…" when Ferb heard that he looked at the boy and walked toward him.

"And what names have you come up with then?" he asked as he hugged Phineas from behind so he was able to see on the screen from his laptop.

"I've found three boy names I really like, and four girl names… for the boys I found: Bradley, Daniel and Jake. For girl names: Jamie, Eliza, Charlotte and Melody. I really love Melody if it's a girl, it sounds so cute and beautiful." He said while he blushed.

"I love that name, if we get a daughter, that name would be perfect." Ferb said while giving a kiss to him. "I love you so much." he whispered in Phineas' ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

It was 5 pm and Phineas and Ferb completed the device and were waiting for it to pop up a pill. This usually took a half hour. So the boys went to their room to get themselves ready for the dinner they had with Candace, she said she would be there round 5:30 pm.

"So, you need to take one pill everyday around the same time, and in a week you can get pregnant… Right?" Ferb asked.

"Yup."

"And then you have to take those pills until you're sure you're pregnant, so let's say a month…"

"Yes again."

"Ok, let's hope it works then. I think the pill should be ready now." Ferb said while he walked to the elevator to check on it. As usual Ferb was ready way before his brother. Ferb wore a grey skinny jeans with a T-shirt Phineas got for him and his black all-stars. Phineas only had his jeans on, he still was deciding if he would wear a T-shirt or a sweater. Suddenly he heard knocking on his door with a familiar voice behind it.

"Phineas, can I come in?"

He opened the door and almost jumped in his sister's arms.

"Hey Candace, I've missed you."

"I missed you too Phineas. So how is it between you and Ferb?"

"Perfect, and how is it at your home? Does Amada still have the chickenpox?"

"Yes, but she's recovering well, I had to say hello from her and Jeremy to you and Ferb." When she said that Ferb came back down holding the pill for Phineas.

"Hey Candace, how are you?"

"Fine Ferb, thnxs, and how are you?"

"A little tired because of mister 'always-wakes-up-early' but for the rest good." He said while pointing to Phineas.

"Sorry that I can't help to be a light sleeper…" Phineas replied

"Well, I'm going back downstairs to mom, see you in a few." She said while leaving the room. When the boys heard her going down stairs Ferb handed over the pill to Phineas.

"So, here it goes." Phineas said while he took the pill.

"Day one of becoming parents…" Ferb whispered while he gave him a hug and a small kiss. "So, get dressed and come downstairs, now I'm the one who is getting hungry."

Phineas decided to put on his favorite yellow and orange long-sleeved T-shirt, putted on his shoes and left the room to meet his two favorite persons in the world. They got their jackets on and left to a restaurant Candace had picked out for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Phineas, Ferb and Candace were in a small restaurant, nothing fancy but they came here every now and then when they wanted to hang out together. They had just ordered when Candace was thinking about something she saw earlier in the boys' bedroom.

"So boys, any big plans coming up? Any new inventions?" she began with.

Phineas blushed by what his sister asked them. He tried to hide it but he knew Candace, and Candace certainly knew her little brother. "The usual stuff, I'm working on a new invention for Perry. His translation collar needs an upgrade."

"And I'm trying to put wings underneath our car, so we could fly with it." Ferb said, also noticing the blush on his brother's cheeks.

"I need to go to the bathroom, be right back." Phineas excused himself. He stood up and walked nervously toward the restroom in the back.

'_Now is my chance'_ the young mother thought. When her youngest brother got nervous he always had to go to the bathroom. She turned herself toward Ferb. "So Ferb, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What was that pill you came down with into your room?"

Ferb looked in shock that she had noticed it. "Euhm, it are vitamins for Phin, you know… He doesn't want to get sick that often and-"

"Don't play games with me Ferb… What are you guys up to?" she asked while tapping with her finger on the table. "You can either say it to me now, or when Phineas is here again… It's your choice."

'_What should I do? I think I can better tell her now, she's gonna find out sooner or later anyway…' _he thought. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Phineas wants a baby… He even wants it so badly that it's ours that he invented a devise that makes pills he has to take, and then he'll be able to get pregnant… He has to take them for 5 days now, and from that day he can get pregnant. Then he has to take them for another month until we're sure he's pregnant." He explained to his older sister while looking to his hands. When he looked up he saw Candace was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" she finally said, "What would mom and dad think about it? They don't even know about your relationship…"

"I also told him that, but like the stubborn kid he is, Phineas wants it. And to be honest, I want it too…" now even Ferb was blushing, and that didn't happened often.

"Well, I think you're still pretty young, but I know my little brother, he is stubborn." The both laughed at that, "And when mom and dad don't like it, you can always come to me."

"Thank you Candy." He said

"Thank her for what?"

The both flinched and turned around to see that Phineas was right behind them. Phineas took his seat next to his sister again while he was looking confused to the two.

"Phineas, isn't there something you wanna tell me?" she said with an evil smile while touching Phineas' belly.

Phineas was shocked and turned his head toward Ferb, looking for an answer.

"She saw the pill and I had to explain it, sorry…" he explained.

"A-are y-you OK wi-ith this?" he asked to his sister while he felt his cheeks burn.

"I think you two are still a little young, but I would love to be an aunt. And don't worry, mom and dad will not hear it from me, that's your job to do." She turned away from Phineas and looked at Ferb now before continuing. "But like I told Ferb, if there is anything I can help you with, you guys are always welcome."

"Thnxs sis, you're the best."

It's been a month now since that very moment. It was Sunday morning 7 am, and as usual Phineas woke up at that hour. Ferb was lying in his bed again. _'Aww, he must have slipped in when he heard mom go upstairs.' _He thought while pulling himself toward him. But after 5 minutes his eyes opened again, he got up as fast as he could and ran to the bathroom.

Ferb woke up by the door that opened. He looked next to him and saw that Phineas wasn't there anymore. Then he heard a noise coming from the next room, it was his brother… Throwing up. _'Did it really worked? Is he now…' _He got up as fast as he could and ran silently toward the bathroom, not trying to wake their parents up. And yes, Phineas was there hanging above the toilet.

When Phineas was finished he got up and flushed. "I think we need to get some more space soon…" he said to his lover, who looked a bit confused. But then he completed his sentence: "Because I think we're having a baby." He tried not to say that to loud. He hugged the British teenager. Ferb could tell he was happy, and he was too. This was even greater than the moment they shared their first kiss together. This was going to be an adventure they've never had done before…

It was 10 am now and Phineas was upstairs while Ferb was grabbing himself some breakfast. He took his phone and dialed his sister's number.

"_Hello, Phineas?"_

"Hey Candy, can I and Ferb come over tonight?"

"_Sure, why not. Are you staying for dinner, I'm making lasagna, your favorite."_

"That sounds great! But I have also a favor to ask…"

"_What is it Phineas?"_

Phineas hesitated a second before asking, and closed the door so nobody could hear him. "Could you go get me a pregnancy test?" he whispered through the phone.

"… _Is it time already?"_

"I think so… I had to throw up this morning, and I'm not sick 'cause I'm not feeling that way."

"_Ok, I'll get one for you. See you tonight Phin. Diner is ready by 6. Bye!"_

"Gotcha, bye sis!"

He putted his phone away and took his sketchbook. The redhead wrote down some names and stuff they would need in the future. _'I won't let anything happen to you, I promise…'_ he said to his belly while softly rubbing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are you coming Phineas? It's time to go to Candace!" Ferb said after he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just a minute!" he replied. Phineas was having trouble with pulling his pants on. "Oh come on!" he said to himself. Even if he was only a month pregnant he had a small bump that was only visible if you lifted up his shirt. Phineas was very skinny, so if he was pregnant, you could see it right away.

He finally got the button of his pants closed and walked outside. "I'm ready, let's go!"

"Ok Phin, I'll start the car."

They were on their way to their older sister now, but Ferb was wondering why Phineas took so long to get dressed. He looked at the boy for a second before he said something. "Say Phin, why did it take so long to get dressed?"

Phineas looked at his lover. They were waiting before a red light and Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand and placed it on his stomach. "Feel this? There's already a small bump… and my pants didn't wanted to close…" he said while blushing.

Ferb wanted to laugh at it, but he noticed that it would make Phineas uncomfortable. And he could actually feel the bump. It was a green light again so Ferb removed his hand from Phineas' belly and began to drive again. After 10 more minutes they arrived at Candace's house. But they saw that Jeremy was just going to leave.

"Hey Jeremy, you're leaving?" Phineas asked

"Yeah, emergency at work… I may be back before you leave. See you guys later!" he replied while he walked to his car and left.

They boys went to the front door and pressed the doorbell. Not much later Candace was there to open it while holding Amanda. "Hey boys, come in." she said, and so they did.

Candace went upstairs for a moment to put Amanda in her bed, it was her bedtime for now and normally woke up at 9 again for her last bottle. When she was downstairs again Phineas went to his sister. "Do you have the test? I have to go to the bathroom now…"

"Sure." She grabbed her purse and pulled out a small box. "Here it is, good luck." She said while handing it over to her little brother. As soon as Phineas got it he practically ran toward the toilet and closed the door.

Candace took a seat next to Ferb. "So, does he has any signs of pregnancy besides morning sickness?" she asked to the boy.

"Well, he just told me that he couldn't get his pants on right away, for the rest I don't know…"

"Well, maybe that's a good sign, but it's weird, normally it should take about 2 months before that happens… well for me it was."

"He's really skinny, maybe that's the reason…"

"So here it goes…"

Phineas was finished and was now waiting for the test to finish. It should take 2 minutes, perhaps the 2 longest minutes of his life. He putted the test down on the toilet seat and rubbed his belly. _'It sure feels tight…'_ he thought, _'I think it really worked… well, if it didn't, why would I have such a tight belly? I'm sure you can't tell me that could you?'_ he pulled his shirt down and looked at his watch.

"30 seconds…"

Phineas washed his hand as thought went through his mind. _'I secretly hope it's a girl, but if it's a boy I wouldn't mind either… as long if it's healthy and strong.' _He looked on his watch again and the time was up. He took the test and looked at it closely. _'Two bars… does that means?'_

"…Oh my gosh!" Phineas shouted and ran toward Ferb. Ferb just putted plates on the table when Phineas jumped into his arms. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Phineas darling, why are you crying? Oh no, it didn't work?" he said while looking at his lover. The redhead was speechless, he was so happy he couldn't say anything. So he gave the test to Ferb. He observed it and when he realized it he kissed Phineas.

At that moment Candace came into the room again and saw the two boys kissing. "Ok, I know you two are together and I don't mind, but PLEASE! You're my little brothers and it still freaks me out a bit to see you kiss each other…"

"Sorry Candace… or should I say aunty Candy?" Ferb said while Phineas was still crying tears of joy.

"Oh my gosh! You mean it?"

Phineas turned toward his sister. "Yes," he wiped away some tears, "Yes he does."

Candace immediately placed the lasagna on the table and joined the boys for a hug. "This is so great! I'm so happy for you two!" they all released themselves from the hug when Candace turned toward Phineas. "Phin, could I… touch your belly?"

"Sure you can." He said with a big smile while he unbuttoned his pants and lifted up his shirt.

"Wow, for only 1 month this sure is big…" she said while pulling her hands away again.

"Yeah, I don't know it either… we'll see how it comes when we're going to see a doctor a few months from now… hey, wasn't Stacy a doctor? Maybe she could do it… maybe that's for the best 'cause you know, me being a pregnant guy…" he said while pointing at his face.

"I'll ask her for an appointment, but first I need to tell her of course… and I have the feeling she won't believe me until she sees prove." They all had to laugh at that because it made them remember all the crazy adventures they all did together. But this would probably the best and craziest adventure so far…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After dinner Candace, Phineas and Ferb played some games and laughed a lot. Suddenly they heard that Amanda had woken up.

"I'll go get her." Candace said, but Phineas insisted that he went to get her, so as he said he did it.

He went upstairs and saw his little niece standing up in the crib. "Well hello little girl, are you hungry?" he said to her. Amanda just smiled at him and tried to grab him. Phineas lifted the little girl up and went downstairs again.

When he came down Candace gave him her bottle. "You'll eventually have to learn, so here you go. In the mean time I can call Stacy." She said with an evil smile when Ferb began to giggle.

Phineas began to blush and looked at Ferb. "This is your idea, I just know it…" Ferb just nodded, still giggling. Phineas grabbed the bottle and sat down in the couch next to Ferb. He never did this before so he was a little nervous. Gently he brought the bottle toward Amanda's mouth, and she began to drink. "Look Ferb, I'm doing it!" he said enthusiastic.

"I knew you could do it dear." He said when he gave Phineas a kiss on his cheek.

After a few minutes her bottle was empty and Phineas lifted her up for a burp. At that moment Candace walked back in. "Hey Phin, can you come over here tomorrow after school? Stacy is free then and can take a look then. Strangely enough she believed me when I said you were pregnant…"

"Wow that's soon, yeah, I'll be here at 4:30 then. Can Ferb come too?"

"Sure, why not, he's the father." Candace took Amanda from Phineas and was wondering something. She turned toward her little brothers. "Say… are you gonna be two fathers, or is Phineas gonna be the mother?"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, and Ferb spoke up first: "I think it's best for the baby that he or she calls Phineas mother and me father."

"Yeah I agree with that, I mean, he or she will understand it at a later age, but for now it's the best that I'm the mom." The three laughed at that thought and talked some more until it was time for the boys to return home.

Once the boys were home they went straight up to their room, it was already after 10 and they had school the next day. Their parents were still awake so they had to sleep in separated beds tonight. So they undressed and prepared to go to bed. The lights were turned out and Phineas putted his little lamp on next to his bed. He turned his face toward Ferb. "Hey Ferb, I don't think I could sleep this night…"

Ferb also turned toward Phineas and had a curious look on his face. "How come?"

"I'm too exited for tomorrow." He said while he placed his hand on his belly.

"Me too Phin, me too… but try to rest a bit, for me, ok?"

"I do everything for you, you know that." He tugged himself in and closed his eyes. "Ferb?"

"Yes Phineas?"

"If you're still awake when mom and dad go to bed, do you wanna sleep together then? I miss you next to me…"

"Of course I will." he said while walking toward his bed to shut off the little light. He gave a kiss on Phineas' forehead. "Night my love…"

Phineas yawned loudly before answering: "Night Honey…" he said while falling asleep.

Ferb walked back at his bed and got in. He looked at his younger brother and smiled. _'Well, for saying that he couldn't fall sleep tonight he sure was tired'_ he thought as he also closed his eyes and fell asleep softly.

-

It was 6:30 when the alarm clock went off. Phineas programmed it 15 minutes earlier for when he had troubles with morning sickness again. And yes he did… when he got up to snuggle with Ferb for the extra 15 minutes he placed his hands in front of his mouth and ran as fast as he could toward the bathroom. Ferb saw him ran out of the room and followed him. He waited outside until Phineas came out of the bathroom again.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm not sick or anything…" he replied a bit irritated. Ferb noticed it but didn't respond on that, he knew that it were the hormones that were going crazy.

They went downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. Ferb offered Phineas an apple but he pushed it away. "I'm not hungry…" he said.

"But Phineas, you need to eat something…"

"I said I'm not hungry!" he said back louder.

"Ok, sorry…" he apologized while putting the apple back down.

"No Ferb, I'm the one who has to be sorry… it's just that I don't control myself…" he said while tears were filling up his eyes.

Ferb gave him a hug. "It's nothing Phin, I understand"

Phineas looked up again and was smiling now. "Come on, let's go to the buss stop!" he said now very happy as he turned around and grabbed the apple and his backpack before running toward the door to put his shoes on and his coat.

Ferb just looked at the boy with big eyes. _'This is going to be a long day…'_ he thought while smiling as he walked toward the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When the boys arrived at school they went to their lockers. When they got there they saw Isabella in her cheerleading uniform. She was the head-cheerleader of Danville High.

"Hey Izzy!" Phineas greeted her.

"Hey Phineas, Ferb." She replied back while she took a book out of her locker. "I'm sorry but I can't talk. I forgot my book with routines in my locker. We're practicing new ones today and I'm preparing them for when school starts."

"Oh cool, well have fun today and good luck." Phineas replied back.

"I'll see you in music class. Bye guys!" she said while rushing back to the gym.

"Bye!" Phineas and Ferb said together. They turned toward their lockers and grabbed their book for the first class they had to go to. Ferb turned toward Phineas.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Well, pretty good, but a bit nervous."

"Why?" Phineas began to blush a bit.

"For tonight, to see our baby…" he whispered while closing his locker and looked at Ferb. Ferb placed his hand on Phineas' shoulder.

"I am to Phin," he whispered back. "But I'm sure everything will go just fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." He said with a warm smile. Phineas smiled back as they both walked to their class.

School was out for the day and everything went pretty normal. The two lovers were on their way to Candace. She lived not so far from school so they walked to her house. As soon they were a few minutes away from school they held hands. Then Phineas began to blush and Ferb noticed that and looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" he almost whispered as he looked to the ground.

"Come on Phineas, I know you better than that. What's on your mind?"

Phineas took a deep breath. "I was just wondering… I hope we'll have a baby girl, but I also don't mind if we have a son." He said while stroking his belly. He turned back to Ferb. "What do you wanna have?" Ferb looked at him with a warm smile as he came to a stop. He placed his hand on top of Phineas'.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long if you and the baby are fine I'm as happy as I can be." Phineas his cheeks were really burning up now. He leaned forward to give Ferb a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, but let's get going again. I think Stacy will already be at Candace by now."

"Yeah I think so too, but we're almost there, I can see her house already." Phineas replied. So the two began to walk again, singing and laughing like they always do. When they walked toward Candace's door they rang the doorbell and saw their big sister opening the door with Amanda in her arms.

"Hey Phineas and Ferb, come in. Stacy just arrived and is setting everything up in the living room."

"Hey Candace." Ferb greeted her.

"Hey sis…" Phineas mumbled as he passed her when the two boys went inside. Candace frowned a bit and turned toward Ferb.

"Ferb, could you take Amanda inside to Stacy? I wanna have a little talk with my little brother first."

"Ok, I will." He replied as he held his arms out to take Amanda from her mother. "Hey little miss, how are you today?" Phineas looked up when he heard Ferb say those words to his niece. And when he heard the little girl laugh it made him smile. When Ferb was out of the hallway Candace took Phineas' hand and led him to the stairs to take a seat.

"Phineas, Tell me what's wrong." Phineas looked at her and let out a deep sigh.

"I've been thinking lately… I think it's time to tell mom and dad about this…" he turned away and hugged himself. "They're going to find out sooner or later, and it's been almost 2 years since Ferb and I are together now… I just don't know how to tell them." A tear ran down his cheek. "Sorry for that, it's these mood swings that has started…" he added as he wiped it away.

Candace hugged her brother. "If you want, I'll be by your and Ferb's side when you want to tell them. But I think it's a good idea, for you and the baby. Keeping that secret will be hard when your belly will grow and it will cause a lot of stress. And if it will turn out wrong, you and Ferb are always welcome to stay here."

"Thanks sis, you're the best!" he said while returning the hug. Then he had to giggle.

"What's so funny now?" she asked. Phineas released from the hug and had his usual warm smile on his face.

"You know, you've changed a lot over the years. Remember when you always wanted to bust Ferb and me? You would do the weirdest stuff to try to get us, but you never got mom to see our inventions."

"Yeah, those were some crazy years." Candace laughed. Then she turned toward Phineas again. "But I only did that so you won't get hurt. I promised our dad that I would take care of you."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too little brother." Candace got up and held out her hand. "Come on, you wanna meet your baby?" at those words Phineas almost jumped up.

"YES!" he shouted exited. Candace giggled as she placed her arm around his shoulders and walked with him inside. As they walked in they saw Ferb and Stacy talking with each other when Ferb still held on to Amanda.

"Oh hey Phineas, we were just talking about you. You really can invent everything you know that?" she giggled. Stacy also grew up to be a beautiful young woman. She wore glasses now and had shoulder-length hair. "How are you feeling now?"

"Hey Stacy, well my stomach is tense and I had morning sickness today. For the rest everything is alright." He said while smiling to her.

"That's good, why don't you lay down here on the couch. Unbutton your pants and put off your shirt please." she said while putting on a pair of gloves. Phineas looked at Ferb with a nervous smile.

"It's ok Phin." Ferb tried to calm him down. Phineas nodded and did what Stacy asked. Once he removed his shirt he took a deep breath and lay down on the couch. As Stacy took a seat on a chair next to the couch he unbuttoned his pants. Ferb gave Amanda back to Candace and he gently took Phineas' hand to make him feel safer.

"Ok, here goes. This is going to feel a bit cold." she putted some blue gel on his stomach and pressed the little scanner to it as she begins to search for the baby. After a few minutes she saw something on the monitor. "Hey Ferb, come look at this." She said with a smile. Ferb walked toward the screen and began to smile.

"It worked Phin, you're pregnant. You wanna see the babies too?" he asked proud as he turned the screen toward him. Phineas got some tears in his eyes from joy.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to be pa-" but then something snapped. "Wow, did you just said, babies?"

"Yes, yes I did." He giggled as he kissed the boy on his head.

"That is… so… gre-"

"PHINEAS!" Ferb shouted as he saw him pass away in his arms. "I think he took it well…" he giggled together with Candace and Stacy.

"I shall clean his stomach, normally he should wake up again in a few minutes." Stacy said as she looked to Ferb. "And congratulations." Ferb smiled very proud.

"Yeah Ferb, congratulations." Candace added with a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you both." He replied them when he looked again at Phineas, stroking softly through his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Phineas opened his eyes, but he wasn't in his sister's living room anymore. He was in a completely white room. He stood up in confusion and looked around. "Hello? Is anyone there? Ferb?" he called out.

"Phineas, it's good to see you again…" a strange, yet familiar voice answered. Phineas turned around and saw a man around the age of 30 in front of him with angel wings.

"Dad?" he asked even more confused. "Am I…"

"No son, you're not dead. I brought you here to talk to you." He said in a calm way while walking closer to the boy.

"About what dad? Is something wrong?" he asked as he gave his dad a hug.

"Nothing's wrong Phinny, but I saw that you're pregnant… I think it's wonderful how you could invent something to get gay couples pregnant with. But I have to warn you, don't share that invention." He said while releasing the hug.

"What do you mean dad?"

"People will admire it, but more people will hate you for it… I don't want anything to happen to you, Ferb or my two granddaughters." He explained. Phineas opened his eyes as far as he could by hearing the last word his father spoke.

"Wait! Do we get two girls?" he said with a very wide smile. "Oh my gosh, that's so great! I can't wait to tell Ferb about this, and about seeing you again dad!" Jonathan chuckled by his son enthusiasm. Then his smile faded away.

"I know it's great, but Phineas, I'm going to show you some things I wanna warn you for in the future… I know it's against the rules, but I just need to. To prepare you." Phineas looked at his dad again.

"Ok dad." He said. Jonathan took Phineas' hand and the white room was now changed in his living room. Phineas saw himself, Ferb, Candace, his mom and dad in the room.

_-"Pregnant? You're pregnant, are you serious?" Linda cried out._

"_Mom, me and Ferb wanted to have a baby, now I'm expecting two. Why can't you be happy for us? Like you were with Candace?" Phineas said with tears in his eyes while holding Ferb's arm._

"_You're a boy, and barely 18 years old! You're still going to school! Do I have to say more?"_

"_But mom-!"_

"_No, I was always proud of the things you and Ferb invented, but now. I forbid you to invent ever again! Ferb, you stay here and Phineas is going to stay at Candace's home until I've figured out what to do."-_

Suddenly the room faded away and it slowly changed in a hospital room. Phineas turned toward his dad and tightened his grip around the man's hand. "Don't worry son, everything will be alright in the end, I promise." He said while the next scene was showing. He saw a lot of doctors around a bed.

_-"We need to deliver this babies soon or Mr. Flynn would die sir. He needs a caesarean" a doctor said._

"_I need to stay with him, I promised! He needs me!" Ferb said._

"_Mr. Fletcher, everything will be fine, but we need to get him into the surgery room right now! Please wait here."-_

Phineas saw that the clock was spinning an hour forward before it came to a stop again.

_-Ferb sat down on a chair watching to the floor while praying when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "Ferb, come say hello to Melody and Danielle." Phineas said happy, but exhausted. Ferb shot up from his chair and ran toward his lover to see two small babies in his arms._

"_They're beautiful Phin." He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."-_

The room changed again to it's normal form, white. Phineas had tears of joy in his eyes to see that everything was all right in the end. He turned toward his dad and hugged him tight. "Thnxs dad, thnxs for showing me this." He said while releasing a sob.

"It's nothing son. But it's time for you to wake up again."

"How do I do that?" the boy asked. Jonathan giggled. "What is it dad?"

"Strangely enough, you have to go asleep to wake up again in the real world." Now Phineas understood what was so funny, it made him laugh too.

"Ok dad, but do you wanna do me one favor?"

"What is it Phineas?" he wondered.

"Can I fall asleep in your arms? Like when I was a baby? I miss your hugs…"

"Of course son." He said with his warm voice. He sat down on the ground and Phineas sat on his lap. "I love you son."

"I love you too daddy, for ever." He whispered while closing his eyes. Jonathan wrapped his arms and wings around the boy, and waited for him to fall asleep.

After 10 minutes Phineas started to fade away. But just before he was completely gone, the older man gave him one last kiss on his forehead. "Take care my little inventor. I'll wait for the next time we'll meet again…" he whispered and Phineas was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ferb was still sitting in the couch with Phineas' head resting on his lap. Stacy left already because she had to go to work again. Candace just came back downstairs from putting her daughter to sleep. She took a seat in the chair next to the couch and looked at her two brothers.

"So, Phineas is still asleep?"

"Yes." Ferb responded as he stroke through the boy's hair. "I still can't believe it. We're going to be parents!" he said while a tear ran down his cheek.

"Ferb? Are you crying? I haven't seen you cry since you were a toddler." Candace noticed. Ferb wiped the tear away and looked at his stepsister.

"I know, only Phin did… But I'm so happy now. You don't know how much I love him…" he now was looking at Phineas again. "He means more than the world to me. And so will these babies… what ever mom and dad will say or do, I will always protect them." He finished, but flinched when he felt some movement.

"I would do the same for you Ferb." Ferb looked in shock when Candace started to chuckle.

"How long where you awake?" Ferb asked. Phineas got up and sat down.

"Oh, since Candace came back down, you know I'm a light sleeper…" he said playfully.

"Yes, yes I do." Ferb replied as all three laughed. After a few minutes Phineas remembered his dream he had. He looked down and closed his eyes.

"Phineas, is something wrong?" Candace asked concerned. The 17-year-old took Ferb's hand and looked at him for a moment, then he looked at Candace.

"While I passed out, I had a sort of vision… of dad." He paused there and saw that his sister and lover looked confused. "He showed me two visions from the future, one about our parents finding out I'm pregnant, and one of me giving birth to our two daughters…"

"Wow, hold on a minute!" Ferb and Candace said at the same time.

"First of, we're having two daughters? That's awesome!" Ferb almost shouted while hugging Phineas tight.

"Yeah I know, and they're beautiful. But…" Phineas began again. Ferb released the hug and looked him in the eyes.

"But what?"

"I'm going to prepare dinner, so you'll have some privacy." Candace said and she left to the kitchen.

"I don't want to scare you, but it's going to be a hard delivery…" Ferb looked at Phineas with a horrified look. "Don't worry Ferb, everything will be fine." He finished while hugging the British teenager.

"That's a relief. And how did mom and dad reacted?" Ferb asked.

"Well, dad said everything will be alright after a while, but… mom shouted at me for it, and she sends me to Candace and you have to stay home. But I guess what my dad meant is that she just is in shock about it…" he tried to say it as calm as he could.

"I hope so… I guess we have to face it sooner or later"

"Yeah, but let's wait a bit more, ok?"

"Ok, but we'll do it together. Promise." Ferb said as he gently pressed his lips against his lover.

A month has passed, winter made place for spring. The two stepbrothers grew closer than ever, but that wasn't the only thing that had grown. Phineas' belly was now slightly showing, along with the usually morning sickness and mood swings. It was 6 am that Saturday morning and Phineas woke up next to Ferb. When suddenly he felt two things: Ferb's hand on his belly and that they were naked.

'_Wow, I must been really tired last night, but it sure felt good…'_ he thought as he grabbed his boxers. But when he wanted to grab a t-shirt he felt his morning sickness come up, so he ran to the bathroom. Ferb also woke up by Phineas opening the door, so he grabbed his pajama pants and walked toward him with a blanket. He putted the blanket on the boy and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, it's getting better everyday from now on. You wanna snuggle a bit more?" he asked with a blush on his face.

"Of course luv." The British teenager replied. So the two boys walked back to their room. Ferb already felt so proud about his two unborn children. There hadn't passed a day that he didn't touched his boyfriend's belly. "I wonder when they start to kick, I want to feel that so badly."

"Me too Ferb" Phineas replied while rubbing his belly. "But I think it's time we say it to our parents… we're not going to hide this for ever you know, I mean look at me. It's already showing like I'm 4 months pregnant!" Phineas giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I think that's for the best, and I know that we will be apart for a while, except for school… so I wanna ask you something too." Ferb said.

"What is it sweetie?" Phineas asked. Ferb stood up and reached for a small box in his drawer. Phineas covered his mouth with his hands and looked in surprise at the little box. He sat down on the edge of his bed as Ferb sat next to him.

"I love you so much, and I know I will love our little daughters too. We're almost 2 year together, but I loved you for much longer. So I wanna ask you something really important. Phineas Jonathan Flynn, will you be my husband for ever and always?" he opened the little box, now there was a beautiful golden ring in it. "Will you marry me?" Ferb asked while looking Phineas in the eyes. Tears were running down his cheek and he began to nod.

"Yes, oh god YES!" he mentioned to say when he wrapped his arms around Ferb, what made them fall on the bed again. Phineas was on top and kissed him passionately as Ferb closed the box and putted it aside for a moment so he could enjoy the moment together with his fiancé now. "Let's celebrate this sweetie." Phineas said a bit teasingly and Ferb knew exactly what he meant.

"I would love to my luv." He answered between the kisses. He stood up with Phineas in his arms and walked toward his own bed and placed him gently on it. Now Ferb was on top, and he took all the time to pleasure the love of his life as much as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Is it even possible for you to get any better?" Phineas asked teasingly with a blush on his face when he pulled on his boxer shorts.

"Well, I know exactly what you like. I don't need more." Ferb replied with a smile when he also grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them on. They crawled back in the bed under the blankets and in each other's arms. Ferb pulled away a bit to give Phineas a kiss on his forehead. Phineas just smiled, he still couldn't believe it that Ferb asked him to marry him. He snuggled deeper in Ferb's arms and rested his head on his chest. Ferb rested his chin on his fiancé's head.

"Phin, you want to try the ring on now? I bet he looks nicer around your finger than in that little box." He whispered gently. Phineas shot up and sat down eagerly against the pillows.

"YES!" he almost shouted out. Ferb also sat down and grabbed the box had took the ring out of it. He held out his other hand.

"May I?" he asked to the redhead. Phineas began to blush, he nodded and placed his right hand in Ferb's free hand. He then slipped the ring around his finger and noticed that a few tears were falling from the boy's eyes. Ferb just smiled and placed his hands on Phineas' cheeks, gently wiping some tears away. They looked in each others eyes and they just felt how strong their love grew for each other in the past year and months they were together. They just knew this was going to be forever.

"I love you so much Ferb Fletcher, I really do…" Phineas whispered while he slowly closed the gap there was between their lips. Ferb did the same and they shared a soft and romantic kiss that seemed to last forever. After a while they parted away and the Brit hugged the love of his life.

"You just made me the happiest man of the world, Phineas Flynn. I love you with whole my heart, and I will 'till the end of time…" he whispered in his ear while he played a bit with the boy's fiery red hair. "First you became my brother. My best friend in the whole world who showed me there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. Then we grew up and after some years you fell in love with me, we shared our first kiss… A year and a half later you became pregnant with our children. Our beautiful little daughters…" he paused a bit and looked now in Phineas' light blue eyes. "I just know they're going to be beautiful, smart and creative, just like you. And now, two moths later… I asked you to marry me, and you said yes! I still can't believe it we're going to marry, to have a little family together, to grow old together and someday even have grandchildren… You don't know how happy I am with you, you mean everything to me…" he finished, and tears were rolling from Phineas' eyes again.

"I… I don't know what to say now…" he cried and buried his face in Ferb's neck.

"You don't have to say anything…" he hushed his fiancé and hugged him again. They sat there for 15 minutes: Phineas crying and Ferb trying to stop his tears from falling. Even if it were tears from joy, he doesn't like the sight of Phineas crying. After a while Phineas stopped with crying and looked at the clock.

"It's almost 8am now… and I'm getting hungry." He giggled. Ferb smiled ad him.

"Let's go downstairs then and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Oh Oh, you know what I wanna have as breakfast?"

"No, tell me my luv." Ferb smiled.

"Ok, you're gonna think I'm crazy right now, but I'm really in the mood for a sandwich with peanut butter and bacon."

"Euhm Phineas, you hate peanut butter… and bacon with it? I'm pretty sure it is the twins that are controlling your appetite from now on." He chuckled while placing his hands on the redhead's belly.

"I guess you're right, but hey! Maybe this means my morning sickness is going away, I mean now that I have an appetite again…"

"Yes, I guess you're right. Well let's get you your special sandwich then. I'm just going to go for cereals like I always do." Ferb decided.

"You're boring… always cereals in the morning." He teased him.

"At least I'm not the one who's going to eat something he normally hates…" he teased him back which made them both laugh.

"Yeah I know. Now come on before mom and dad are awake. Oh that reminds me… we need to tell them soon don't we?" Phineas said while he stood up and pulled his PJ's on to go downstairs.

"Let's first get some breakfast, then we'll discuss about how we're going to say it to our parents." Ferb suggested when he also pulled his PJ's back on.

"Agreed." Phineas said and they went downstairs.

The boys were in the kitchen and Ferb just made the special sandwich for Phineas and got some cereals for himself. He sat down next to the redhead and watched him eating the sandwich. "How could that possibly taste good?" he asked. Phineas turned toward the Brit and swallowed the piece of sandwich that was in his mouth.

"I dunno, but it does." He laughed. But then he looked serious again. "Ferb, how are we going to tell our parents?" Ferb looked at his brother and thought for a second.

"First I would say that we are together. In that way we know their reaction to that, and if it's really bad we should wait to say you're pregnant…"

"No Ferb, I think it's better to just tell them everything. The short pain." He decided.

"Yeah, maybe that's for the best. And we're almost sure by your dream that we have to live apart for a while."

"I know, I was going to be send at Candace's place. I hope it's not for too long…"

"I can always sneak out at night to come visit you. And Candace is supporting us, so you're allowed to leave." Ferb noticed before he took another bite of his cereals.

"And we see each other at school too. It's just for a while, and then we'll be together again." He was silent for a while before continuing. "You know, I also have a little surprise for you…"

"Oh? What is it?" the green haired teenager asked curious.

"I'm working part-time for a company who were impressed by our inventions. So I make inventions for them and almost made enough money to buy a house for us… I had my eye on a small one, not too far from here. And when I graduate I can work fulltime there, and the positive side is, it's work I can do at home so we don't need a babysitter or something."

"Oh my God Phineas, are you serious? You do know that would probably solve our problems!" Ferb shouted out and gave a kiss to the boy. "You're a genius!"

"I've heard that before." He giggled. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to call Candace to say we're going to tell it today… I'll be upstairs if you need me ok?"

"Ok luv, see you soon." He replied when Phineas walked upstairs again.

He walked in his room and closed the door. He grabbed his phone and dialed his sister's number. He waited a few seconds before someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello, Candace speaking."_

"Hey Candy, it's Phineas."

"_Oh hey Phin, how are you doing?"_

"Round and healthy." He giggled, "And you sis?"

"_Fine, only that Jeremy and Amanda are having a cold."_

"Oh, that's not so good news, but I guess it's somewhat normal this time of year. But I was calling to tell you that Ferb and I decided that we're going to tell it today…"

"_Oh ok, I shall prepare the extra bedroom then. Was that all you wanted to say? Or should I come over to support you?"_

"Yes, that would be great." He said while playing a bit with his ring. Which reminded him that he had more news to tell his big sister. "Oh and Candace, are you sitting down?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"Because I have some other big news to share with you…"

"_Ok Phin, you're making me really curious right now! What is it?"_

"Ferb and I… we're engaged!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh my god Phin! When did he asked you?"_

"This morning at 6am, it was so perfect!" he blushed. "But I'm not telling any details, if you know what I mean…"

"_Yeah yeah I know, I don't need to hear any sex-stories from my little brothers…" she teased._

"We understand each other so well." They both laughed.

"_I have to go now Phineas, good luck and congratulations."_

"Thnxs Candace, and I'll need it. Bye."

"_Bye, I'll be there around 11am."_ She said and hangs up the phone.

Phineas sighed and looked to his alarm clock. "In 2 hours it's time…" he said to himself. He took his jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt and got dressed. After that he got dressed he went back downstairs and watched some tv. Waiting for Ferb to be ready too and be with him again for their last hours without their parents knowing a thing.


End file.
